1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infinite switches and more particularly to an integral infinite switch for controlling a pair of coils of a radiant heating element of a stove or cooktop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infinite switches for cycle temperature control of stove heating elements are well known. An example of an infinite switch is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,591, issued Oct. 4, 1977 and assigned to the present assignee. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,591 is incorporated herein by reference.
Dual coil radiant heating elements are being increasingly used for various cooktop applications. A dual coil heating element typically includes an inner low power coil, such as a 600 Watt rated coil for providing a low temperature range and an outer high power coil, such as a 1400 Watt rated coil used together with the inner coil for providing a high temperature range. A separate double pole single throw (DPST) secondary switch has been used in conjunction an infinite switch in a piggyback arrangement for controlling a dual coil radiant element. Disadvantages of this arrangement include the added complexity resulting from interconnecting the secondary switch, the additional space required for the generally bulky combination and the increased cost in manufacture. Further this is an uneconomical arrangement for use in a low-cost market where typically four such controls are needed for a stove.